Niekonwencjonalne rozwiązanie
by Podlasianka1
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Kathryn ma problem a Chakotay rozwiązanie.


**Niekonwencjonalne rozwiązanie**

Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania „Creative komfort" autorstwa Singing Violin

***

Fala bólu pochłonęła Kataryn i natychmiast ręka powędrowała do jej brzucha. Potrzebowała się ruszyć.

Ostrożnie wstała i zaczęła chodzić wokół mostka zwracając uwagę na czynności swoich oficerów, ale nie ufając sobie na tyle, by się wtrącać, wiedząc, że jest na tyle rozproszona, iż mogłaby przegapić coś oczywistego i się wygłupić.

Nagle pojawił się kolejny atak bólu, tym razem – możliwe, że to z powodu jej wyprostowanej postawy – w towarzystwie zawrotów głowy. Zanim się obejrzała, zaczęła upadać a jej ręka sięgnęła w stronę barierki, ale nie zdołała się złapać i wylądowała na plecach obok operacyjnych. Do bólu otaczającego jej pępek doszło teraz kłujące odczucie w kręgosłupie.

Chorąży Kim natychmiast klęknął przy niej i przycisnął dwa palce do jej szyi. Zawstydzona próbowała wyrwać się, ale inna ręka – tym razem należąca do jej pierwszego oficera – nacisnęła na jej klatkę piersiową uniemożliwiając jej wstanie..

Trzecia para rąk pojawiła się w jej polu widzenia, tym razem trzymająca trikorder nad jej ciałem. Sięgnęła i wytrąciła go, potem podciągnęła się na ręku Chakotaya aż była w pozycji siedzącej.

– Wystarczy, panie Paris – warknęła. – Nic mi nie jest.

Chakotay zmarszczył brwi.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Kapitanie – właśnie pani upadła. To nie jest zwyczajne określenie na „nic".

Spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

– Straciłam równowagę – próbowała, chociaż trzech mężczyzn przy niej wyglądało na nie przekonanych. Spojrzała każdemu w oczy.

W końcu wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Chakotaya i on posłusznie podciągnął ją w górę, chociaż była skonfundowana subtelnym użyciem jego drugiej ręki, by ją objąć jakby spodziewał się, że znowu upadnie.

– Będę w swoim gabinecie – oznajmiła, potem zniknęła przez drzwi zanim mogła zawstydzić się jeszcze bardziej.

Zaledwie dwadzieścia minut później drzwi zadźwięczały.

– Wejść – nakazała rozzłoszczona, że ktoś jej przeszkadza. Tak po prawdzie nie robiła wiele – właściwie to dobre dziesięć minut spędziła zwinięta na kanapie bezwstydnie czekając aż ból ustąpi na tyle, by mogła przeczytać raporty, co właśnie robiła teraz.

Podniosła wzrok i jej oczy napotkały holograficznego doktora. Zdenerwowanie w jej już niespokojnym wnętrzy zaalarmowały ją na prawdopodobny powód jego wizyty, ale postanowiła nie przyznawać się do tego, mając nadzieję, że plotki o jej utrapieniu nie przeniknęły całego statku.

– Co mogę dla pana zrobić, doktorze? – spytała niewinnie.

EMH spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą.

– Dotarło do mnie, Kapitanie, że nie czuje się pani dobrze. Porucznik Paris powiedział mi, że próbował panią przeskanować, by dowiedzieć się, co jest nie w porządku po tym, jak pani zemdlała, ale odepchnęła pani trikorder zanim zdołał uzyskać jakikolwiek odczyt.

Janeway przemogła jego spojrzenie.

– Nie zemdlałam – sprzeciwiła się. – Wcale nie straciłam przytomności. Zaledwie potknęłam się i…

Właśnie w tej chwili ból postanowił powrócić z pełna siłą i nagle zatrzymała się blednąc i przyciskając rękę do podbrzusza.

– Kapitanie! – EMH zakrzyknął zaniepokojony. Zanim zdążyła się sprzeciwić, już wyciągnął swój trikorder i zaczął ją skanować. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i gdy wreszcie podniósł wzrok, ona gapiła się na niego.

– Więc teraz pan wie – powiedziała mu. – I to nic czym należy się przejmować.

Doktor potrzasnął głową.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, Kapitanie; jeśli to ma wpływ na pani zdolność do pracy, to zdecydowanie należy się tym przejąć. Poza tym połowa załogi na mostku praktycznie panikuje, że ich kapitan umiera.

Przewróciła oczami.

– Proszę mi nie przypominać. Czasem lubię zapomnieć, że to są _mężczyźni_.

– Poza tym – hologram kontynuował – przez wieki ten stan był naprawialny. Nie odczytuję zadnych srodków przeciwbólowych w pani systemie. Czemu nie weźmie pani czegoś na to?

– Ponieważ – odpowiedziała – nic nie działa. I większość z nich drażni mój żołądek. Poza tym zwykle nie jest tak źle.

Uniósł brew.

– Jadła pani ostatnio coś niezwykłego?

– Czyli oprócz nieokreślonej kuchni Neelixa? – odparła.

Doktor otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale go odcięła.

– Był jedynie międzyplanetarny obiad z ministrem Kintershan świętujący naszą umowę handlową. Jedzenie było raczej pikantne. Ale na pewno nic z tego nie zostało już w moim systemie; wyszło raczej pospiesznie, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Przepraszam za niedelikatność.

Doktor uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Nie ma potrzeby przepraszać, Kapitanie. Jestem pani lekarzem. To całkiem możliwe, że chemiczne substancje, które spowodowały pani dolegliwość wczoraj, mogły również przyczynić się do pani objawów dzisiaj. Pani organizm na pewno wchłonął dość sporą ilość, a ludzki system jest znany jako właściwie nie tolerujący pewnych obcych substancji.

Janeway jęknęła, gdy jej chwilowa ulga znowu uciekła na wspomnienie rozmaitych dziwnych obiadów przechodzących przez jej system.

– Jeśli pan pozwoli, doktorze, wolałabym o tym nie rozmawiać.

– W porządku, Kapitanie, ale problem pozostaje. Nie możemy tak zwyczajnie pozwolić pani mdleć na mostku i żeby chorąży panikowali.

– Ja nie – o cholera. – Jej ręka powróciła w tamten region zaraz pod pępkiem i nie zdołała powstrzymać lekkiego skulenia się. – Co pan proponuje?

Zatrzasnął swój trikorder.

– Po pierwsze, chciałbym, by wzięła pani wolne na resztę dnia. Załoga da sobie radę bez pani przez kilka godzin. Chciałbym też, by spróbowała pani kilka różnych środków przeciwbólowych przez parę następnych dni, może uda nam się znaleźć – lub wynaleźć coś, co na panią podziała.

Zrezygnowana, gdy ból zaatakował ją znowu, machnęła ręką w powietrzu.

– Dobra, Doktorze. Ale jeśli co miesiąc będę musiała brać dni wolne, podejrzewam, że załoga domyśli się. Nawet _mężczyźni_.

EMH westchnął.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Kapitanie, z pani nastrojem ostatnio, chyba już maja jakieś domysły. Posłyszałem cos w stylu „to cud, że Kintreshanie zgodzili się na układ; chyba po prostu chcieli jak najszybciej pozbyć się Kapitan ze swojej planety".

Uniosła brew przypominając sobie, by nie zabijać posłańca.

– Rozumiem – odrzekła. – Cóż, chyba kilka godzin wolnego mi nie zaszkodzi i mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy rozwiązanie zanim plotka stanie się jeszcze bardziej produktywna.

Doktor wywołał hypospray.

– Zacznijmy od tego – zaoferował przyciskając go do jej szyi. – Proszę przejść prosto do swoich kwater i za godzinę dać mi znać jak działa.

– Dobra – odpowiedziała nieszczęśliwie, potem wyszła z doktorem na mostek. – Komandorze Chakotay – rozkazała – przez resztę zmiany mostek jest pański. W razie nagłej potrzeby proszę mnie zawiadomić.

Doktor spojrzał na nią gniewnym wzrokiem w odpowiedzi na to ostatnie zdanie, ale pokonała go gniewnym spojrzeniem i mądrze postanowił nie ryzykować głośnym sprzeciwem.

Kilka godzin później drzwi do jej kwater zadźwięczały. Nie zawracając sobie głowy wstawaniem z kanapy, by przywitać doktora, nakazała gościowi wejść. Jednak gdy jej wzrok uniósł się z nad PADD, który czytała, napotkał nie EMH, ale jej zastępcę.

Szybko spróbowała się podnieść, ale już drugi raz tego dnia jego ręka powstrzymała ją.

– Nie – poprosił. – Nie wstawaj. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć jak się czujesz.

„Czułabym się lepiej, gdyby mój pierwszy oficer nie traktował mnie jak wątłą staruszkę", pomyślała, ale ugryzła się w język.

– W porządku – odpowiedziała w zamian. – Doktor mnie przebadał; nie ma czym się martwić.

– Kataryn – spróbował siadając obok niej nie dbając o jej gniewne spojrzenie. – Czułaś się kiepsko na mostku, nawet jeszcze przed upadkiem. I zauważyłem, że przez ostatnie dni byłaś dość drażliwa. Starałem się trzymać załogę z dala od ciebie z obawy, że spontanicznie by się spalili, gdyby zbliżyli się za bardzo.

Na to zaśmiała się nieco.

– Ostatnio było dość dużo stresu. Przepraszam; postaram się być bardziej ostrożna.

Potrzasnął głową wybierając pełne otwarcie.

– Tak już było przedtem, jakieś trzydzieści dni temu. I znowu sześćdziesiąt dni temu. Może i mam chromosomy Y, ale chyba wiem co się dzieje.

Westchnęła głośno i odchyliła się do tyłu.

– Tak właśnie powiedział doktor. No nie żeby miał chromosomy Y, w końcu jest hologramem i w ogóle, ale że nie powinnam tak się martwić ukrywaniem tego przed załogą, ponieważ już wiedzą. – Wyprostowała się i spojrzała Chakotayowi w oczy. – Muszę powiedzieć, że nie cieszy mnie ten fakt. Wolałabym prowadzić ten statek bez tego, że moja załoga widzi mnie jako delikatną na coś tak prostego jak – no wiesz.

Wziął ją za rękę pocieszając ją nieco. Jego oczy skrzyły się.

– A ja bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś kobietą. Wszyscy mamy jakiś słabości. Jesteśmy ludźmi. Bardzo chętnie zamieniłbym twój mały problem w piórko.

Oba jej brwi uniosły się w tandemie tak szybko, że groziły wyjściem z jej czaszki i odleceniem.

– Co dokładnie sugerujesz?

Uśmiechnął się słodko pokazując swoje dołeczki.

– Cóż, jest pewien naprawdę świetny sposób na pozbycie się tego comiesięcznego problemu – powiedział jej. – Przynajmniej na trochę…

Szczęka jej opadła.

– Chyba nie sugerujesz…

Westchnął.

– Mówię poważnie, Kataryn. Ile ty masz teraz lat? Czterdzieści pięć? Wiem, że ostatecznie chciałaś mieć dzieci. Jeśli będziesz czekać aż dotrzemy do domu, może być za późno. A załoga uwielbia Naomi. Więcej dzieci na tym statku mogłoby mieć pozytywny wpływ na fizyczne dobro załogi. Kapitan daje przykład, więc…

– Czy to jest pańska fachowa opinia, Komandorze? – spytała czujnie.

– Tak – odpowiedział. – Ale to nie tylko to. Praktycznie jesteś matką dla całej załogi. Zasłużyłaś na prawo, żeby mieć swoje własne dziecko. Nie mogę tak stać i myśleć o tobie jak starzejąc się i siwiejąc, żałujesz największej utraconej szansy ze wszystkich.

Westchnęła przerażona nawet rozważaniem jego sugestii, ale jednocześnie raczej zaintrygowana perspektywą.

– A co z porannymi nudnościami? Nie mogę się upokarzać wymiotowaniem na mostku.

– Nie są o wiele gorsze od mdlenia – Chakotay odparł.

– Nie zemdlałam! – zaprotestowała rozdrażniona.

– Racja. Tak czy inaczej nawet nie wiemy, czy będziesz miała poranne nudności. I są na nie też leki…

Westchnęła.

– Dobra. Co z porodem i połogiem? A jeśli będę potrzebowała cesarskiego cięcia? Nie będzie mnie na służbie przez cztery do sześciu tygodni.

– Możemy cię zastąpić – odrzekł. – Przecież byłaś już przedtem ranna czy chora. Wtedy daliśmy sobie radę i damy radę w przyszłości.

– Karmienie piersią? – spytała. – Nie mogę karmić dziecka piersią będąc na służbie.

Zmarszczył brwi.

– Czemu nie? Ty jesteś kapitanem; czyli że możesz robić co chcesz dopóki to nie ingeruje w wydajność załogi. A małe dziecko raz na jakiś czas naprawdę mogłoby poprawić im nastrój, sprawić, że będą bardziej wydajni.

A jeśli karmienie go piersią na mostku nie będzie dla ciebie wygodne, twój gabinet jest wystarczająco prywatny.

– Go, Komandorze? Już pan zdecydował o płci naszego dopiero-mającego-się-począć dziecka? I już jest pan antykobiecy! Wiedziałam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł… – Ruszyła się, żeby podnieść się z kanapy.

– Zaczekaj – sprzeciwił się pchnąwszy ją delikatnie z powrotem. – To mogłaby być dziewczynka. Byłem despotyczny. Przepraszam. Ale czy powiedziałaś „nasze dziecko"? Czyli „twoje i moje"?

Mrugnęła.

– Chyba tak. Pewnie też byłam despotyczna.

Wyglądał na przygnębionego i powoli szeroki uśmiech rozpostarł się na jego twarzy.

– Dobrze, Komandorze, _rozważę_ pańska sugestię, pod jednym warunkiem.

Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

– Jakim warunkiem?

– Jeśli to zrobię, chcę, żebyś to ty był ojcem.

Jego usta rozszerzyły się tak, że odzwierciedlały jej usta.

– Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało, patrzyli tylko sobie w oczy.

Nagle jej wyraz twarzy się zmienił.

– Jest coś jeszcze.

Parsknął.

– Wiedziałem, że nie poprzestaniesz na jednym warunku.

Spojrzała na niego krzywo, nie aż tak bardzo zirytowana jak chciała.

– Załoga nie może się dowiedzieć dopóki nam się nie uda. Wolałabym nie dokładać się już więcej do plotkarskiego młynu.

Skinął głową.

– Okay.

Nagle skuliła się i przyjrzał się jej z niepokojem.

– Środek przeciwbólowy przestał działać – wyjaśniła. – Ten wystarczył na – mówiła spoglądając na swój chronometr – około dwadzieścia minut.

– Chodź – zaoferował opuszczając ją w dół aż usiadła mu na kolanach. Potem zaczął masować jej region poniżej pępka.

Zamknęła oczy.

– Jak miło – przyznała. Wkrótce zaczęła odpływać reagując na jego pomoc.

Nagle jej komunikator zapiszczał wybudzając ją ostro.

– Tu Kapitan Janeway – odpowiedziała pośpiesznie.

– Mówi doktor – powiedział głos z drugiego końca. – Skoro nie odzywała się pani, zakładam, że ostatni lek działa?

– Nie – powiedziała mu – wyczerpał się przed chwilą. – Spojrzała na mężczyznę, który ją trzymał. – Ale znalazłam inne rozwiązania, dzięki Komandorowi Chakotayowi.

– Starożytny plemienny środek? – doktor spytał.

Chakotay przygryzł wargę próbując nie roześmiać się głosno.

– Coś w tym rodzaju – Janeway odpowiedziała skromnie. – Tak czy inaczej pańskie usługi nie są już konieczne.

– Tak jest, Kapitanie. Doktor bez odbioru.

– Na razie – Chakotay dodał, gdy już połączenie się zakończyło.

– Zobaczymy. – Janeway się zgodziła. – Ale na razie rób to co robiłeś. Nie czułam się tak dobrze o tej porze miesiąca od – no, nigdy.

– Tak jest, Kapitanie – odpowiedział ochoczo i usłuchał.

Dawno już nie oglądałam tego serialu z polskim tłumaczeniem, więc jeśli zauważycie jakieś błędy np. w nazwach czy określeniach, wskazanie ich będzie jak najbardziej mile widziane.


End file.
